


deet azz dough

by Dazziel (Setaeru)



Series: SPN Coldest Hits [3]
Category: supurtatural
Genre: M/M, altranut oonaverse, dahduheye kihnk, iz hawt stahffz, origanol teegz, puhreezt cazziel, tuhruzt mahz, zarri gawd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Dazziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cazziel puniziez dannie and fooks heem</p>
            </blockquote>





	deet azz dough

**Author's Note:**

> I usually edit pretty heavily before posting and lie about it by saying "unbetaed, unedited, forgive me and enjoy! <3" but I decided to be real with y'all and post a rough, completely unedited version of my writing and this story. So... here it is. I hope you enjoy. :):):):):)

_di beegunin._

"ew boothul!" dannie scramz ludly.

"ew nu callz moi eh boothul!" cazziel znapz bek, zlaypin danniez booti. "eye ihz eh puhreezt. ew reezpuct moi!" cazziel zlaypz dannie moar.

"eye ihz zarri, dahduheye cazziel." dannie creez.

"ihz ok, moi smol bb. dahduheye fugabz ew," cazziel zayz bek.

"fook moi, dahduheye cazziel," dannie wheyenz, wayglin eyen cazziel'z layp.

**ziluncz**

"eye ihz eh puhreezt!" cazziel ruhputz. "hoo dur ew azk moi diz?!" cazziel yeelz.

dannie creez moar.

"ok," cazziel zayz peyenewleye. "eye fook ew."

cazziel poozez dannie tah di plur and fooks danniez smol azz hurd, pweezd az dannie moonz ludleye.

"eye zarri gawd," cazziel zayz aptair fookin dannie. "dannie mud moi dew eet."

"ew lai," dannie zayz. "nu lai tu gawd. buhd dahduheye cazziel. ew muz bee punizd."

"eye laik tu zee ew treye."

_di end._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Well... I lied about the smut. Ish. IT WAS THERE BUT IT WASN'T. YAKNO? Lmao. Idk. I need help. Send it. Thanks. This story is a piece of shit and I apologize to God, and everyone else. I'm sorry.
> 
> Y'all can blame the [July SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/146648925185/julys-prompt-posting-dates-15-18-of-july-the) challenge for this. My chosen tag: [**Sorry God**](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/post/145975732883/the-ao3-tag-of-the-day-is-catholicism)
> 
> Title: That Ass Though (Dat Ass Doe)  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Castiel/Dean Winchester  
> Characters: Castiel, Dean Winchester  
> Tags: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, It's Hot Stuff, Trust Me, Original Tags, Sorry God, Priest Castiel  
> Summary: Castiel punishes Dean and fucks him  
>  **I would translate the story into something that doesn't require you to think but I'm too lazy and rude so... yakno. Suffer. :D**
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that! Please **do not** comment or kudo before July 21st. Thank you so much! :)  <3


End file.
